Duke O'Death
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Dukes Kuruma (Armored) Bloodring Banger Weaponized Tampa |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = dukes2 |handlingname = DUKES2 |textlabelname = DUKES2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Duke O'Death is a two-door armored muscle car featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, and released in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. Description The Duke O'Death is an armored variant of the Dukes. It is available in Single Player to all players who own and have previously played the PS3 or XBox 360 versions of Grand Theft Auto V, and is also available to all players in Grand Theft Auto Online as of the release of the Special Vehicle Circuit update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duke O'Death is a highly modified variant of the Dukes; as such, it is based on the . It features the same chassis and body as the normal Dukes, but comes with custom front bull-bars, a roll-cage, an external roll-bar with lights attached, rear louvers, side exit exhausts, decreased ground clearance and protective armor plates covering the windows and windshield. It also features a unique supercharger ram air scoop on its hood. Its paint job seems to come in matte black as default. It shares its front bullbar design with those found on police vehicles. It also features unique headlight covers which will move upon toggling the headlight on/off to reveal/cover the headlight. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duke O'Death is powered by a supercharged, high-output V8 engine, capable of providing excellent torque and top speed. In contrast with the normal variant of the Dukes, this vehicle seems to have better acceleration and top speed, although the vehicle has a tendency to oversteer at high speeds. Another downside is its poor braking abilities, however these can be easily tweaked to a much better working state in any Los Santos Customs mod garage. Durability is excellent, as the Duke O'Death is able to ram and push other vehicles off the road with ease thanks to its increased mass, and the car's bodywork is very strong. Crash deformation is very minimal, and it can be said that this vehicle has some of the best durability traits in its class. Successfully combining the use of Franklin's Special Ability and the ramming ability of this car can make the car as effective as a Phantom, in terms of crashing. However, the Duke O'Death can still be destroyed by a Sticky Bomb or a direct hit from the Rhino's cannon. With the 100% Armor upgrade at Los Santos Customs, an otherwise undamaged Duke O' Death will be capable of withstanding a sticky bomb but will be severely weakened and easily destroyed by crash impact, small arms gunfire or a second sticky bomb. The Rhino can also run over and crush the car. It can resist 3 RPG's before a 4th one destroys it, while it resists 4 homing missiles and is destroyed on the 5th, both times with a driver inside. In a straight line, the Duke O'Death is a formidable vehicle, being able to outrun other armored cars and even the Kuruma (Armored) with ease. One notable drawback of this car, shared with other armored variants of regular vehicles, is the distinct difficulty of performing side drive-by's and firing rearward, with the presence of louvers and shutters in all windows but the left front (i.e. driver) one. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' DukeODeath-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Duke O' Death on Warstock Cache & Carry. DukeO'Death-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Duke O' Death on Rockstar Games Social Club. DukeoDeath_GTAVpc_Duel_Spawn.png|The Duel random event spawn location to unlock the vehicle. Duke_O_Death_-Grand_Senora_Desert_Spawn_(Harmony).jpg|Spawned in the Desert (after unlocking). Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_ElBurro_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at El Burro Heights. DukeO'Death-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Duke oDeath GTAVe Warstock C C.jpg|For Sale after completing Duel (XBox One/PS4 edition). No description has been added. DukeoDeath-GTAVPC-WarstockCC.png|For Sale after completing Duel (PC edition). Fixed version. Videos GTA 5 - How to unlock the Duke O' Death PS4 & Xbox One GTA Online - Imponte Duke O'Death Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Appears in the Duel Random event. The vehicle will be parked near a gas station west of the ownable Los Santos Customs. Taking the car will cause to spawn hostile rednecks driving two Phantoms and three Dubstas or Rancher XLs. The player has to either kill them all or escape to complete the random event. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events *May appear as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. ;Organization Work *Can be one of the cars found on the back of the Wastelander during the CEO/VIP Work Transporter, however, it cannot be obtained. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns at the following locations after completing the Duel Random Event: **In a junkyard at the southern end of El Burro Heights. **In the Grand Senora Desert, at the eastern end of Harmony. **After completing either event, it can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $279,000 by all three protagonists. *Can be spawned with a "deathcar" cheat code or by calling 1-999-33284227 after it is unlocked. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Originally, Duke O'Deaths modded in from Story Mode were blacklisted, meaning that they are made to automatically explode upon entry to GTA Online, and are immobile during races. These are used as deterrents for obtaining glitched vehicles. This was disabled in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, as being made officially available. *Available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $665,000 or for free for returning players. Trivia General *The Duke O'Death's design may be a reference to the film , which revolves around the racing of heavily armored (and armed) road vehicles. Specifically, the 2008 remake features several cars similar in design to the Duke O'Death, including the Kuruma, which also has an armored variant. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations for the Duke O'Death are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *Although the Duke O' Death has no option to change the license plate in Los Santos Customs, it can still be customized by using the iFruit App to change the license plate. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The vehicle originally had no description on Warstock Cache & Carry. This was patched in the Heists Update. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As a returning player, the Duke O' Death appears to be out of stock when accessing through Warstock Cache & Carry, making it impossible to purchase the vehicle. The cause of this glitch is unknown. **This has been later fixed by hotfixes. See Also *Dukes - The stock version of the Duke O'Death. *Weaponized Tampa - Another armored muscle car, released as part of the Gunrunning update. Navigation }}ru:Duke O'Death hu:Duke O'Death Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online